1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an expanded diagnostic NMR device with operating functionality with a conventional NMR device that includes a patient bed for transporting a patient into an imaging volume of the NMR device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among diagnostic NMR devices with operating functionality are open systems that have another, primarily lateral, access to the imaging volume in addition to the patient access. U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,252 discloses an open NMR device whose C-shaped magnet construction enables a lateral access perpendicular to the patient access. The NMR device permits operations on a patient in the center of the imaging volume with continuous monitoring by means of NMR imaging. With the aid of the NMR imaging, the access of an operating instrument can be tracked or a therapy can be monitored, for example.
The advantages of an intraoperative NMR imaging in the diagnosis and therapy in connection with neurosurgery are described in the article by Tronnier et al. entitled "Intraoperative Diagnostic and Interventional Magnetic Resonance Imaging in Neurosurgery", published in Neurosurgery, Vol. 40, No. 5, May 1997, pp. 891-902. A special patient transport system with an air cushion shuttle is utilized therein in order to transport the patient to the NMR device and back again to the place of surgery. The transport with air cushion shuttle proved to be a safer solution for a vibrationless transport compared to a shuttle with wheels, shock absorbers and springs. The patient transport system is indeed freely mobile; however, it requires great care in the coupling of the patient bed with the NMR device. Compressed air terminals are additionally required for operating the air cushions. Furthermore, the time required for the employing this patient transport is significant.
German Utility Model G 9218322.0 teaches a means for minimally invasive therapy and microtherapy with a computed tomography apparatus and an appertaining patient holding device designed to function as an operation and treatment space. The patient holding device is arranged in stationary fashion, while the housing of the computed tomography apparatus can be displaced in a linearly guided fashion by a drive and guides. To allow swinging the patient holding device functioning as an operating table into a position perpendicular to the path of motion of the housing of the computed tomography apparatus in an emergency, the patient holding device is mounted on a rotating vertical column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,430 discloses a medical bed system for a number of medical devices such as a CT x-ray device and a radiation therapy device, for example. The bed system includes a single patient bearing for all devices, whereby a patient can be examined in the different devices without transfer. The patient bearing is mounted on a swivelling arm and a rotating table such that it can be moved to a desired location. Without giving further details, it is mentioned in this patent that other imaging devices such as NMR devices (MRI) or SPECT devices can be operated with the bed system as well.